Please stay, Always
by CallMeEli
Summary: Fight after fight, was it time for Piper and Alex's relationship to end? Was the reason worth ending their relationship for? Can this one particular man's terrifying intentions make them realize how much they need each other? Was Alex willing to give up the "one" thing she felt confident about? (I'm not good at summaries, read & judge) Rated K for swearing & small sexual action.
1. Faint shattering

_**A/N: Hey guys! this is my first Vauseman fanfiction I've written and posted. I haven't written any fanfiction for a while but I have been loving this ship recently and I just thought of the idea. Enjoy!**_

 **All rights reserved to owners of characters; Netflix and Jenji Kohan**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Piper's perspective_

We were fighting again.

That was all it had been the whole week. Sometimes I forgot what the main problem was, we just tend to throw all our cards on the table but everything just added up to the main reason.

We had fights. We've been together for 2 and half years and that was normal... but it never was this bad.

I could feel it. Today was worse than any fight we had. Maybe it was because there was a lot of breaking things. The nearest object within reach, or the wine glass we had before the fight had started when we were enjoying a lovely dinner.

I was going to be honest, I started the breaking first. My alcohol filled self caused my little to no patience for her to waver and anger immediately replaced me trying to keep it together.

I was never good with getting mad, like real mad. My chest felt compressed, the lump in my throat getting bigger as I spat every acidic word out to her, my eyes started to hurt from the holding up the salty waters from pouring.

I just couldn't give her that satisfaction again. I let her go every time because my weak self couldn't contain my tears and I just breakdown like a little child after her mother had lost them.

So I stayed mad. I clung to all the anger in me and emphasized it with more breaking, kicking and punching walls or tables. It wasn't healthy, I know. But I was beyond saving at that point.

What were we fighting about? 2 and a half years of knowing and loving with all my heart the woman in front of me. 2 and a half fucking years. Till just last week, I found out through sources, that she worked for the biggest international drug cartel, searching for mules to attract and sell their shit to them.

Why had we been fighting for a week now? Simply because, honesty was a very sacred thing to me. On top of that promises. Promises that my lover had said and _"honestly"_ admitted she had nothing to hide.

I know I may seem like I was over reacting. Maybe I was. But it was more from my concern, worrisome, slightly betrayed state and also the fact that she was proud of doing it.

The most gorgeous, talented, badass, confident woman I came to love, Alex Vause, told me that she wasn't good at anything else besides drug smuggling.

Either she was out of her mind or completely have no self conscious and has lost herself in that pride facade she always hid in.

"I told you a thousand fucking times Piper that I was doing it for us. All of this, all I gave you, all I gave my mom, if it wasn't for this, we wouldn't have it." She barked out.

I felt a throbbing sensation on my temple. We both had been shouting at that point really. I was done. Pushed to the edge, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Does your mom know about that?" I already knew the answer, she had been repeating it the whole week.

So I continued not letting her talk, "If you're so damn proud of what you gave us, knowing it came from some stupid illegal and dangerous shit, I don't want it. I don't want any of it."

I took a deep shaky sigh as I watched her eyes change from her dark and angry look to confusion and fear. I swallowed the lump in my throat and this time lowered my tone.

"I don't want to be part of it. I don't want to acknowledge it as some type of God given opportunity for you to ruin your life with and everyone around you. I don't want any outcome of it.

"If that's the only thing you think that you're fucking great at, then fine. Keep doing it. But you don't get to keep both things you love. Cause I'm done."

I was practically shaking at this point. I watched as how Alex's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes filled with nothing but fear now. I noticed her lost for words so I decided to keep going.

"I can't ignore the fact that you're out there one day, in your so called business trips, and one thing goes to shit, you're all fucked. I can't imagine you going to jail or having yourself shot by one of your boss' hitman for fucking up. I don't fucking care how careful you say you are but that is still a possibility. You're working for the biggest drug cartel for fucks sake.

"I can't ignore the fact that you're practically putting our lives in danger especially your mom. I know you said that you won't let that happen. But fuck Alex, you can't fucking stop it. So I'm not going to be part of it."

With that, I felt like breaking down again. But I went so far that no tears came. I felt dead. Couldn't believe my own words.

"What.. what are you saying..?" Alex stammered out.

I paused making sure that this was exactly what I wanted. It was selfish for me to make her choose, I knew that. I didn't care if she recruited mules or worked for a drug cartel, I cared more of the consequence it would bring to all of us and our futures. Call me a fucking negative pussy but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I know something was going to happen if I didn't do anything about it or could get worse once out of hand.

I closed my eyes, couldn't bear to look at her for what I was about to say, "I'm out, Al. It takes sacrifices if you want to keep what you 'love'. Clearly I'm not worth that sacrifice. You can't have it both ways." My voice hitched badly.

I turned away to the exit, only opening my eyes then. I walked away, only a faint sound of glass shattering (not thrown, dropped) was the last thing I heard when I closed the door behind me.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So far, I wonder what you guys think. Small chapter I know. I'll make it up once I get enough reviews to post the next chapter which is ready! Reviews are highly appreciated. All suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!_**


	2. Mustache

_**A/N: Thank you guys for the feedback! I'm glad you guys liked it so far. Sadly, this chapter is shorter than the first one. Don't hate me please! It's for effect and maybe a tease for you. This will be a 5 chapter story, and it is an AU but Alex still does work for the international drug cartel. I forgot to mention that. A short head's up, this and the first chapter are the only ones with Piper's pov. I will be changing into third person. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved to original owners, Netflix and Jenji Kohan**

* * *

Chapter 2 

_Piper's perspective._

It had been a week since that night. I wasn't sleeping well. Bombarded and endlessly attacked by nightmares and flashbacks to what I did, made me have sleepless nights where as I forced myself to stay awake. I also went out to the bar every night.

I told myself I wasn't going to self destruct and give in to alcohol but I was out of control and in need of forgetting. I haven't told anyone, not even Polly because she was going to act like an ass about it. I wasn't sure if any of our friends knew but probably Nicky did since she was Alex's best friend. She probably hated me now.

Unfortunately, there were only 2 bars in Litchfield. One small bar where their friends work and one slightly high end bar in the end of town. The small bar was the only one I go to. It was cheaper.

It was almost midnight but the bar didn't close till 3am. I walked in, thankful that there weren't much people. It was a weekday after all and lucky for me, I took the week off, faking a relative sickness and that I was out of town.

Once seated, I was greeted by Poussey, one of Alex and my close friends, throwing a concerned look at me. She had been doing that ever since I started coming to the bar. She would tell me off nicely that it wasn't the only way to go and she understood but I wouldn't budge. She eventually gave up. She did however never asked but just assumed what happened or was told by Nicky.

"The usual please" I said almost pleading. Poussey frowning called in another bartender to tend to my needs. She had been the one tending to me this whole week but I think she didn't want to be the one fucking up her friend. Poussey was a sweetheart under that clown personality of hers.

The other bartender, Leah, some new worker placed 3 shot glasses in front of me and poured in tequila. With no hesitation, I took each shot swiftly, letting it burn my throat and the horrible taste to stay on my tongue. I asked for one more round and thankfully no questions asked.

After my tequila shots, I could feel myself getting tipsy. I was glad for being a lightweight and let the alcohol work its magic. All of a sudden, a Corona beer was placed right beside the empty glasses. I gave Leah a questioning look, "Some guy said you looked good so drinks on him" She shrugged and continued to her work.

I looked around the bar, there were only a few of us in there. My vision was starting to get hazy as I turned and a wave of dizziness hit me like a truck. I still managed to catch the guy who was the only one looking towards me with a smirk. I felt chills on my skin.

He looked tall and fit but his mustache, thick and neatly cut screamed 'I'm a creep' . I shot him a smile anyway, raising my beer at him. His smirk grew wider making his mustache look longer. I cringed inwardly.

I practically chugged half of the beer straight away. My mind unsettling as it wished for Alex to be there and take me away from the pedo looking man. I felt a wave of regret rush inside causing my stomach to twist in knots. I gulped in more beer.

As I finished it, I felt a hand slide from my back and down to my waist. I stiffened momentarily.

"You're one hella of a drinker, gal." The voice was husky, almost sounded like a policeman if he were to say the lines of one.

I turned to face the man, he was holding up another beer for me and in my drunken state, I willingly took it.

He sat beside me, his hand finally moving away from my back, he still had this amused smirk on his face as if its permanently there.

"What's a sexy lady like you doing here drinking alone?" He asked almost teasingly

I quirked a brow and gave him a sloppy smile, "You know, just here having a good time with drinks." My head wasn't completely thinking straight. Anything can come out of my mouth and not mean it.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably again as another feeling of need passed through my thoughts. I washed it away with the beer I was given.

"Keep drinking gal, I'll give you as much drinks you want. I have even more to offer" I was pretty sure his mustache moved and wiggled as if it had a life of its own.

That was the last thing I remember. Everything from then started becoming hazy. All I knew was that I kept drinking whatever the man offered because free beer so why not. Also the fact that I desperately needed to forget. It hurt. It hurt so much that I didn't know if I could continue feeling that way. So I kept drinking with the creepy man.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I know you're all desperate to see what Alex is doing. Don't worry, you'll get that next chapter. That I will be posting next week! I know, I apologize but can't help it. Review, follow, favorite and stay tuned! :D_**

 ** _-Eli_**


	3. The call

_**A/N: Thank you for all the nice comments! Okay first and foremost, shout out to the guest who claimed I am begging for reviews. Don't assume, friend. I merely said review and honestly if you don't want to then simple as it is, don't. However, to the people who wants to, by all means. Though if you still think I begged then, in the first chapter I needed reviews to know if people actually liked where my story was heading and to see if there was a point in continuing it. Which leads me to now, where I thank all of y'all who did review and those who didn't yet followed & favorited, you guys are still great! I hope you guys enjoy this so far, here it is!**_

 **All rights reserved to Jenji Kohan and Netflix**

* * *

Chapter 3

Alex sat on the floor in her living room, smoking her 5th cigarette. The room stank of smoke, alcohol and vomit . The tables and floors were filled with empty beer bottles, some spilled and some shattered. Lights were dimmed and the only one shining brightly was emitting from the kitchen. She sat there staring at nothing in a deep train of thought.

She didn't want to remember. She really didn't. Piper's words echoed in her head. It came to a point where it seemed like the walls were repeating it themselves. What they heard that night, how she walked away, how Alex couldn't feel her legs as she grabbed on the table cloth but her legs gave in, pulling the cloth with her, she just let the gravity pull her down. She didn't care whether the plates and glasses fell broken- it broke along with her heart, mimicking every sound of glass breaking.

There she was now, drinking her sorrows away. Nicky had accompanied twice the whole week. The day it happened and today.

"Fuck Vause. You look like shit" Nicky stated as she entered her apartment. "This place looks like shit" her face was filled with disgust and worry mixed. As she passed through of what seemed like a hurricane passed through room, she sat beside Alex immediately pulling her into a hug.

"God fucking damn it, Alex. What are you doing to yourself?" Her voice hitched a bit. It hurt to see her bestfriend in so much pain. It was rare for Nicky to use her first name. It was only if she really needed to have some serious talk or in this case, great concern.

Alex burst out into tears.

She had held it in ever since day 1. She couldn't cry. She didn't want to. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to stop. Now she hung on to her bestfriend for dear life letting the salty tears stain her shirt.

Nicky felt a lump in her throat but quickly swallowed it. She needed to stay strong for Alex. She stayed silent as her broken friend trembled in her arms, her face on her shoulders and her shirt getting wet. She rocked both of them back and forth as her heart swelled from watching.

* * *

They didn't know how long it had been but Alex finally settled down, her breathing still a little shaky. They both were now leaning back on the couch, Alex's head rested on Nicky's shoulders. Alex was taller than Nicky so she had to slide down a bit to rest it properly.

Another few minutes of silence till Nicky decided it was time,

"You good to talk?"

Alex thought for a while but reluctantly agreed.

"You want to tell me why she did that or shall I take a guess?"

The thing was Alex didn't tell Nicky about the drug cartel. She didn't know if she should thinking she might lose her bestfriend too.

Nicky took the silence and guessed, "She found a straight lover boy and went straight to him or her parents settled an arrange marriage secretly without her knowing." It was a small attempt to lighten the mood, it worked a bit when Alex scoffed at her first guess.

Nicky smiled at this, "So I'm right then?"

Alex simply shook her head. She let out a weak sigh, "It's.. it wasn't her fault." She managed to say, her voice hoarse.

Nicky's brows furrowed, she chose not to speak and let her take her time.

Another unsteady breath, Alex exhaled. "I work for an international drug cartel." Immediately after words said, she shut her eyes. She could feel Nicky move a bit as if to adjust herself to look at Alex.

"And you didn't hook me up with good stuff?" To Alex's surprise, it wasn't what she was expecting, she managed to bring herself up to look at her.

Nicky stared at her, examining her face. Alex's eyes were swollen, clearly a person who haven't slept for a long time, her face stained with tears and her look completely torn Nicky inside. She still forced herself to smile.

"Alex. I don't care what you do. You're my fucking bestfriend for fuck sake. Sure I'm upset, a bit pissed because we went through rehab together yet here you are. But don't blame it entirely at yourself. I'm not gonna assume why. I know you have a reason whether you think it's a good reason you're doing it or the most fucked up one I can think of. Piper probably misunderstood some parts. But forget that for a second. I need to know first, how long? "

"2 years" It was barely a whispers but Nicky heard it anyway. She sighed, the disappointed kind.

"I see why Piper was pissed then. That doesn't mean I'm taking sides here, understand?" Nicky paused making sure Alex was on track. Her eyes were shadowy but it was waiting. Waiting for her to slap her with the truth.

"What I'm trying to say is, you do what you want, whatever makes you feel good. But you need to consider the consequences alright? What good will it do but what would you lose because of it? Or what bad will it do but what will you gain from it? You're the one who told me that. You helped me get over heroin when i felt like it was the only thing keeping me from living this shit hole we call life."

Alex remembered those exact words during rehab and what she told Nicky when she relapsed. When she needed that slap of reality to wake her up.

"I don't do the drugs.. I recruit. It's just that, you gotta understand, it's the only thing I'm great at. The only thing I feel confident about." Alex explained in a low tone. She understood where Nicky was going but she couldn't find herself agreeing.

"So you're telling me, you don't feel confident about loving Piper? I see how you look at her these past years, you have never ever looked so happy. You don't feel confident in having your mother? Or making her happy. And I don't mean money wise. Or whatever you get from that cartel. You don't feel confident about having friends here who got your back whenever you need because we owe you a lot? Tell me Alex Vause. You don't feel confident in any of these?"

Alex's chest tightened, her stomach twisting, she lost the power to speak. This was it. Nicky wasn't holding back anymore.

Nicky saw the look of dread that conquered Alex's face after what she said. She felt a tinge of guilt. She exhaled as she gently pulled Alex's head back on her shoulders.

Alex started sobbing.

"I'm not saying this to make you feel worse okay. But you need it. I honestly think you're the most insecure out of all of us. Because you're the most talented person I know. Like shit man. You ride a motor bike, you're unbelievably good at volleyball, you're hella smart cause of your reading and I've seen you write stories too. You can fucking paint. On top of it all, you're the biggest & best flirt I've ever seen, you can swoon almost anyone. Even males, if you were hetero." Nicky scoffed at herself at this. She hated to admit it but Alex had a way with anyone. It was almost unbelievable how much charm she has. Bonus because she was smoking hot. Even Nicky would admit, it worked on her for a while.

"You said you were doing this because you felt great at it. But Alex, you're great at a lot of things but you're just not giving it a chance to make you feel happy. You're not giving a chance to all those things I can go on _forever_ about to make you feel great at doing it. You have to give it a chance. Give yourself a chance and don't follow a route you think is best for you because your insecurity and fears are stopping you from doing something better."

With that, Alex smiled in her tears. She was really thankful to Nicky. She felt her hand patting the top of her head.

"It'll be ok, sister. There's always hope tomorrow will be taco night." Nicky joked.

Alex stifled a small sincere laugh.

As silence took over the room, Alex felt so exhausted from crying that she gave in to the sleep that was overtaking her body. It was already passed midnight. Nicky felt herself dozing off minutes after.

* * *

An hour or so passed, Alex couldn't tell but she was awaken by the sound of Nicky's phone buzzing in between them. Nicky being one of the most heaviest sleeper she knew, didn't budge an inch. She was lightly snoring, her head tilted back on the couch.

Alex slowly tried to move but a rush of pain shot through her head. She did her best to grab the phone and adjust her eyes to the brightness as she opened it. It was a miss call from Poussey. Alex quirked a brow wondering why her friend would call at this ungodly hour.

She slowly got up and stumbled her way to the kitchen, washing her face and chugging at least 5 glasses of water and took aspirin. She let out a sigh of relief.  
She felt a bit better, the throbbing in her head wasn't as bad, her vision was clearing up a bit as she adjusted her glasses and she could walk.

Few minutes later, Nicky's phone buzzed. A text flashed across the screen.

.

 **[[Poussey:]]**  
 _Pick up the damn phone man._

 _._

Just as Alex was about to reply, Poussey was calling again. This time, she answered.

"Hello?" Her voice came out rough and raspy.

"The fuck Nicks. Have you been drinking ? Actually forget that. Are you with Alex? I need to fucking know right now"

Poussey sounded like she was in a rush, a hint of worry in it.

Alex cleared her throat a few times before replying, "It's Alex. Nicky's asleep"

"Oh fuck. Well might as well. Before anything, please fuckin tell me you're sober"

Alex paused to think and shook herself a bit to make sure she was alright, "Somewhat"

She could hear Poussey's sigh through the phone, "Okay. I need you to hear me out and hurry out once I finished. Got me?"

Alex didn't even need to reply when Poussey just went for it.

"Okay. I don't care right now what happened between you and Piper. You got me. I need you to put that on hold. Aight. Cause she's fucking drunk right now and there's this pornstache man who won't leave her alone. I can't do anything because it's in the rules not to interfere with customers plus the fact that he is 3 times my size. Aight. I was supposed to tell Nicky but this is better. Now please. My gut is telling me this ain't gonna go well and Chapman is already wasted."

Anger flared through Alex's body. Alongside gut eating anxiety that made her feel weak at that moment. She couldn't respond so she just swallowed her words.

"I need you to go now. Cause I have to go. I'll text if anything happens." With that, the call disconnected.

You could call it instinct, anger infused energy, anxiety related quickness or all of the above but Alex immediately grabbed her keys, put her shoes on and ran out of the door. She took Nicky's phone with her.

The bar was thankfully not that far. It was in mid town, a seven minute drive from her apartment. Whether it was her driving insanely fast but she did get there quicker than she should. Unfortunately, the front entrance were blocked by cars so Alex had to park a block away. She didn't even bother to lock the car and made her way to the bar.

* * *

Poussey was on edge as she watched Piper and the man. It was clear the man was leading her on but Piper was too drunk to notice. She was giggling, not really giving the man attention but she kept asking a series of "who are you" or "why are you talking to me".

It was a rule in the bar which Poussey hated with a passion that you cannot interfere with customers and their antics because apparently, most of the time "It's not what it seems" however in this case, it was clearly what it seemed. Also the fact the bar didn't want people suing them which had happen a number of times.

When the both of them stood up, Poussey stiffened watching the man's hand roam around Piper's back. She wasn't even wearing anything showy. She wore a plain white blouse and blue jeans with black leather boots. He led her towards the exit. Poussey panicked and was gripping the edge of the bar table. She sent a quick text to Alex as she eyed them. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by a woman asking for a drink, and seeing how her other co workers were busy with their own customers, she had no choice but to serve her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So what y'all think? I know there was more talking but I promise the action comes soon. 2 more chapters!_**

 ** _To Jen(guest)'s review, I wish I thought of that earlier. That would've been a great idea and would've been fun to play with._**

 ** _But sadly, for those who didn't catch up yet. Pornstache here is the same guy in the real show Orange is the new black, G. Mendez. My apologies to the people who does like Mendez, but my opinion, he makes my blood boil in the show and basically creeps me out all together. Hence, how I portrayed him here._**

 ** _Anyway, tell me what you think or just favorite & follow! I just hope you guys like it._**


	4. Where the sun doesn't shine

_**A/N: Hey hey hey! New chapter. Second last, almost done. Since I posted 2 chapters last weekend, doing the same now then the last chapter of course is next weekend.**_

 _ **The reviews I got for the last chapter, I love you guys so much for liking it so far. This one is short but I hope what will happen will make up for it. :)  
**_

 **All rights reserved to Jenji Kohan and Netflix.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alex was close but in the distance she immediately spotted Piper and a man just exiting the bar, as Poussey called him Pornstache, was behind her holding her from the back. She halted her steps a bit and watched suddenly a wave of anxiety holding her back.

The man's hands roamed on Piper's back to her waist as he leaned closer to her whispering something not audible. Piper flinched backing away a bit from his sudden closure. Just as Alex watched, the man's hand immediately moved from her waist to her boobs groping it. Piper jerked away this time trying to push him, she was too drunk to stop it but her face gave clear signs she didn't want it. It also looked like she was going to pass out right there. The man forcefully pulled her back into him with a disgusting grin on his face.

That's when Alex instinctively sprinted her way to them, her fists clenching so hard that her fingernails almost dug into her skin. Instantly, regretting from stopping herself when she could've prevented it.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Her!"

"Who the fuck-"

She lunged at the man not giving him a chance to speak and threw the hardest punch she ever gave in her life. Pornstache fell on the ground completely out of balance, his nose starting to bleed.

Alex immediately turned towards Piper who stood there bewildered, unsure whether or not her drunken self really witnessed that.

"Babe, Pipes, are you alright?" Alex whispered at her as she cupped her face. Piper was flushed, repeatedly blinking but she couldn't find any words to say so she merely nodded.

A forceful grab on Alex's shoulder interrupted the two of them and her face met with hairy knuckles. Her glasses flew off but not before completely shattering on her face, the pieces of glass felt like they could be dented in her skin. Another punch came flying that went straight to her jaw, which knocked her out of balance as she fell on her back.

"You fucking four eyed faggot! Tough shit I touched her!" Pornstache spat as he watched her try to get back up.

Completely enraged, Alex spat the blood that had filled in her mouth. She was in pain, she could feel her face swelling and left eye starting to twitch uncontrollably but she let none of it affect her, too seethed to even care about her injuries.

She stood up wobbly. The man was now but a blurry stature in front of her, that wasn't going to stop her. She could also feel the presence of other people coming out the bar to watch them fight. None of them had the smallest decency to stop it.

"You have the fucking balls to touch her and punch me. You have a death wish." She fumed sourly as she gave him a mirthless smile.

Pornstache snorted and aimed to punch her again but missed as Alex dodged it. Despite her blurry vision, she knew _exactly_ where to kick.

Pornstache groaned in agony when a kick was sent flying straight to where the sun didn't shine. As he bent down reaching for the spot, Alex grabbing a fist full of his hair kneed him on the stomach, elbowing his back and once his face was on the floor, she kicked him in the jaw then in his sides.

She couldn't control herself from that point, rage surged in her blood, "Yo V! That's enough!" Poussey had to come out and stop her. She heaved, her chest rapidly raising up and down while blood dripped from her face and mouth. Her fist were still clenched, she was shaking so Poussey wrapped her arms around her, holding her still until she slowly calmed down.

Another man came to Pornstache's aid, he was younger looking in comparison. He helped him up as he hooked his arm around him, "What the hell, Mendez?" he stopped looking towards Alex and Poussey apologetically, "I'm so sorry. He's fucked up" He merely said and walked away.

Alex swivelled back towards Piper who was now sitting on the floor, her face in her hands.

"Shows over! Get the fuck out of here!" Poussey motioned the small crowd to leave before turning to help Alex with Piper.

" _Fuck V_. You can take a punch. I didn't know you were a fucking UFC fighter. Are you okay? Want me to drive you to the hospital? "

Alex scoffed at her friend and shook her head, "Just Piper's apartment would be enough." She spoke and felt a rush of pain around her mouth area.

"How 'bout your glasses man?"

"I got a spare in the car." She tossed the keys to Poussey and pointed where the car was.

"Wait here." She ordered and sprinted away.

Piper was dizzy. She couldn't process everything that happened. She could feel the alcohol working its way back up, ready to throw up but she swallowed it back in. She felt like she was dreaming with Alex suddenly beside her and holding her close. Everything started to hurt again, her head and her chest tightening.

.

.

She blacked out.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Whoop. There it is!**_

 _ **Shout out time; To**_ **AnonAvidReader _for unintentionally guessing what exactly would happen! But I'm sure everyone did and everyone wanted it to happen. Haha._**

 ** _To_ Jen15 _once again, I might use the story idea, who knows. ;) Of course, I always give shout outs. Though, I am currently working on another story for Piper and Alex so let's see. Thank you again though!_**

 ** _Basically to everyone else who is reading the story, thank you so far. I appreciate it to the core!_**

 _ **Like I said, last chapter next weekend! But if I can't wait and might as well post it then maybe Monday. Cross your fingers!**_

 ** _-Eli. x_**


	5. Always

Chapter 5

Poussey drove to Piper's apartment which was a bit further than Alex's but they decided not to go there since her apartment was messed up and Nicky was sleeping there.

After Piper passed out, Alex had been carrying her bridal style, in the car she placed Piper on her lap, letting her rest as they finally reached their destination and laid Piper gently on the queen sized bed.

"Okay. I'm not going anywhere till we patch you up, aight V?" Poussey stated crossing her arms.

Alex stifled a laugh but agreed. She grabbed the first aid kit Piper had in her house and was immediately pulled to the bathroom by Poussey.

"God. You look like a fuckin' bruised up tomato."

Alex haven't looked at her reflection since Piper left her that night. She glanced up at the mirror.

"Holy fuck." She muttered slightly astonished.

Her face was swollen. The black eye bags under her eyes were worse than she thought, her left eye much severe with it bruising up from the punch, it was so swollen that it started covering half of her vision. There were a few scratches from the glass shards that broke on her face along with her old glasses. There was also a cut on her right eyebrow making it looked like it was separating. Her lip was bruised and cut up with dry blood on it.

Alex reached out to wash her face first with cold water. It didn't sting as much which she was thankful for but she knew the alcohol and the Betadine antiseptic Poussey was holding was going to fuck her up.

"Come on V. As much as I want to help you patch up, I'm also really tired so you can't pussy out cause we need to treat that before i drag your tall ass to the hospital." Alex frowned as she faced Poussey. Her friend was haughtily grinning.

After a good long torture as what Alex had called it because of her groaning in pain and flinching away. She was all patched up. Small strips of bandaids, and whatever Poussey could cover up to prevent infection.

"I owe you big time, P." Alex walked her friend to the front door.

"Hell yea, you do. I'm gonna crash Taystee's place since its nearby. Already texted her so don't need to make me stay here."

"Thank you, _really_. It means a lot."

Poussey nudged her friend giving her a sincere smile, "I might not know what happened between the two of you yet but I know it will work out. You guys are inseparable. It won't be normal without you two." She shot her a wink and made her way out.

Alex shook her head scoffing, she was really grateful for her friends.

She walked over to Piper who was sleeping soundly. She decided to change her into more loose clothing as she stripped her pants, gently replacing it with sleeping boxers and rid of her boots. She was too wasted to wake up so Alex wasn't that worried. She tucked her in and sat in the side of the bed admiring her.

Her mind was going crazy, her heart still heavy and chest still feeling constricted. She was undecided, lost but the only thing she knew was that she loved Piper with all her heart and losing her was something she would regret forever.

She tucked in a stray strand of hair that fell on Piper's face and lay her hand on her cheek for a while. Alex's heart softened. Piper asleep was her weakness, seeing her so fragile and just pure beauty. She frowned as she noticed the bags under her eyes as well.

According to Poussey, what she told her in the car was that Piper had been going to the bar every midnight, getting wasted enough and walk her way home. Which was atleast a 15 minute walk, more if you were drunk. Poussey informed her that she tried to talk some sense and refused to give her drinks but she wouldn't budge.

Alex knew Piper was the self destructive type when it came to unfortunate events, without support the girl could lose herself completely. Regret rushed in Alex's gut. She let out a shaky sigh. She leaned closer to Piper and placed as soft kiss on her forehead.

She decided to sleep on the couch for Piper's convenience in case she woke up mad. It was at least 4 or 5 in the morning and Alex knew she had a lot of thinking to do.

Piper shot her eyes open. She was breathing heavily and tears were welling up in her eyes. She jerked awake and sat upright too quickly as her head spun uncontrollably and she was feeling nauseous. She shut her eyes to try and stop it but flashes of the man from last night sent her heart pounding and her breathing unsteady.

Where was she? Did he take care to a hotel? Did they really do it? At that point, Piper was already panicking. She brought her legs up to her chest hugging them and rocked herself back and forth, endless tears falling. It was too dark to see but she noticed she had no pants on and only shorts which sent her to panic even more.

The door shot wide open causing Piper to back away to the bed frame shaking her head, "P-p-please, no..." She managed to say but it came only as a whisper. She hid her face between her knees still rocking back and forth.

"Piper. Piper, _sweety..._ it's me. It's Alex. I won't hurt you. I promise I would _never_. You're safe. You're in your apartment, I took you home." Alex slowly took a step closer each time she threw in words to soothe Piper.

She was awakened by an ear piercing scream and it took her a moment to realize till she jumped up and made her way to Piper's room.

Alex was nearly to the bed, "Pipes, babe, I'm here. I'm here. No one's gonna hurt you anymore. You're safe here" She whispered a chant repeatedly till she finally sat on the bed, switched on the bed lamp, patiently waiting for Piper to look up.

"Alex?" Piper managed to choke out through her uncontrollable tears. She couldn't see her properly due to her blurry water works messing her vision but the stature and silhouette was enough for her to know and throw herself on Alex. She cried even harder now.

Alex instantly wrapped her arms around Piper hugging her tight as she cries on her chest.

"I'm _so, so_ sorry, Al" Piper wailed out. She was crying about everything now. Everything that happened that week. Everything she had been holding inside. Everything she regretted and said to Alex. Every fucked up thing she had done.

Alex's voice was caught in her throat as a tear rolled down her face. She buried her face into Piper's shoulder as she started sobbing, "I know..." She whimpered. Trying to steady her voice, "I'm so fucking sorry too" She managed to say with all her heart and soul.

They didn't know how long they were like that but Piper eventually fell asleep in Alex's arms while Alex lay on the bed frame lost in thought.

She felt much better. After crying it out, after apologizing and hearing Piper's apology, after the endless silent apologies that were exchanged through tears. But she was aware they had to talk it out properly, that it wasn't enough. Piper needed clarification and Alex needed to make a decision.

The sun was starting to peek out through the balcony window, Alex decided to rest her eyes for a while since she didn't get much sleep.

* * *

Piper shifted in Alex's arms, suddenly pulling her tighter. She let out a yawn, "Al?" She whispered softly as she looked up to her face.

The sun's ray was shining on Alex's bruised up figure and Piper felt her heart drop. She jolted up reaching for her face, tracing the bruise on her left eye but not touching it in case it might hurt. Her fingers then moved to the cut eyebrow then running down to her lip which had a bruise around the corner. She accidentally put pressure.

"Mmm" Alex groaned quietly. She slowly opened her eyes, slightly squinting from the sunshine. She looked down at Piper smiling, "Morning"

"Alex. Your face..." Her voice was stern with worry.

"You don't remember?" Alex quirked her cut eyebrow giving her a playful smirk.

Piper frowned at her attempt to lighten the mood for her concern.

"That's a shame. I kicked ass to impress you" Alex joked shrugging looking all smug.

Piper's heart warmed up with the familiarity of Alex's humor to always joke around. She paused looking into her eyes, trying to recall last night's events.

As it all came flashing by her memory. She grabbed Alex in a hug, her face buried in her neck. She started sobbing at the thought of Alex beating up the man that kept touching her the whole night. She cried at the thought that even after what she said to Alex, after leaving her that night, she still did all that.

Alex's brows furrowed her smile quickly turning into a frown, she didn't want her to cry. She hugged her tightly, rubbing her back in circles

"Why?" Piper choked out through her tears. It came out as a pleading whisper.

"What kind of question is that, silly?" Alex whispered back, she smiled halfheartedly.

"After all I said and did to you..." Piper's voice fading off.

Alex tightened her hug, "After all you said and did, you had every right. And I deserved it anyway. But that doesn't change the fact that I still care for you deeply."

"I'm so sorry, Al. I didn't mean to. I had no clue what the guy was doing till it was too late... I'm an idiot. I will never leave you like that again. I'll bear with it, whatever you do, I don't care anymore, I just want to be with you and I don't want to hurt you. _Please stay_. It was my fault-" Piper rambled countless apologies through her soft sobs.

Alex cut her off as she stroked her hair, " _Shh. Shh_. It's okay. Pipes, its not your fault okay? Don't blame yourself. Just please, _please_ be careful. I hurt you too, okay. And I fucking regret every single thing I did and said. So don't worry. I don't want to give you another reason to cry. I'm quitting the cartel. Everything will be alright"

Piper lifted her head from Alex's chest to catch her gaze, "Quit? How? Alex, I don't want to stop you from doing something you feel confident in, no matter what it is. I have no say. I made a mistake, I didn't look from your side-"

Alex scoffed cutting her off. She gave her a lopsided smile as she stared into her eyes. It was swollen from crying, her face a bit red and stained with tears. She felt her heart falter a bit.

"Don't worry about the cartel, okay? That's my problem and I'll find a way. It won't be easy but _for you_..." She stopped, reaching for her face, wiping the stray tears away. She tucked in her hair behind her ears and cupped her face; holding their gaze as she stared deeply in her beautiful blue eyes, "The most important thing I'm immensely confident about is loving you, Piper Chapman."

She paused as she watched Piper's eyes light up, reminding her of the first time Alex told her that she was insanely in love with her.

"So I'm going to quit. Cause you said it yourself, we make sacrifices to keep the thing we love most. I don't know why I was stupidly blinded before when the reason was right in front of me."

With that, Piper leaned in and their lips met. It was soft, tender but so passionate, it said enough.

Alex flinched away instinctively as the kiss got harder, the cut and bruise on her lip still very sensitive and sore. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. My lip-"

She was cut off by a small, quick peck on the lips and a long, delicate kiss on the cheek. Piper grinned as she looked at her slightly stunned lover.

"I love you so much" She announced, intertwining her fingers with Alex's on their lap.

Placing a delicate kiss on Piper's forehead, "I love you, _always_." She declared through the kiss.

.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: And that concludes it. Thank you so much for everyone who followed and read! I know it was short and I had no main plot for it really, the idea just came to me while I was babysitting one day._**

 ** _So I thought about whether or not I should write a small extra chapter of how Alex dealt with the cartel or just let your imaginations run wild ;)_**

 _ **Oh and for anyone who wanted them to have a like serious, serious talk because of Piper being reckless and everything; I just thought that maybe arguing about it would just cause another unnecessary fight and it would lead to worse case scenarios. Also, I'd like the think Alex knows that so I portrayed her in that way. And I'm pretty sure a person who almost got dragged and raped in a hotel wouldn't want someone shouting at them for it.**_

 _ **It's just my personal opinion in how I would've approached the situation, if ever. Thank you again! I'm working on another Vauseman Story so stay tuned if you want :)**_

 **-Eli**


End file.
